The art relating to fluorescent lighting fixtures and the brackets therefor make no provision for the attachment of any kind of foreign load thereto, although numerous mounting blocks, locking devices and holder means for these kinds of lamps are disclosed. JOHNSON et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,866 disclose particular structures for their three-layer paper-thin flat insulators at the ends of a pair of electrical leads adapted to attach to the pins of fluorescent tubes as power take-off means for a foreign load. These structures do not eliminate the unsightly leads or provide safe support for the foreign load.
In the connector art various clips, spring and slotted terminals are disclosed that are unrelated to the instant problem. Fast connect motors and electric clocks are disclosed using bayonet type connectors but each has trailing wires that are unsuitable for ceiling fixtures.
It is known that advertising displays require floor space and if such displays are lighted or animated by the use of electric motors, there exists the problem of the safe placement of the electrical cords therefor. When such displays are located in areas of public access such as display rooms, the presence of unsightly electrical cords is not only a problem but may become a safety hazard. One prior art usage has been battery-powered motors supported by ceiling display units. These are expensive, shortlived and present the problem of leakage of battery acid on any goods on the floor under the display if the batteries are discharged and not immediately replaced.